Eflatun Mescidi
EFLÂTUN MESCİDİ Konya’da kiliseden çevrilerek önce mescid, daha sonra saat kulesi olarak kullanılan ve bugün mevcut olmayan yapı. thumb|394px thumb|400px Dosya:Eflatun.pdf thumb|400px|Sekli ve semali belli, yeri belli. Geriye kalan aslina uygun bir sekilde tarih düsmanlarinin dinamitle patlattigi bin küsür yillik Konya tarihini yeniden canlandirmak. thumb|396px| foto Almanya-Dresden'den. Bu yapinin ismi Dresden Frauenkirche Katedrali. Savas sirasinda bombardimanda yerle bir edilmis ve geriye sadece iki duvarindan baska birsey kalmamis.Fakat Alman'lar 2009 da yeniden ayaga kaldirmislar. Onunde saygiyla egilmeyi hak edecek mukemmellikte bir is cikarmislar. Avrupa'da yapilan islere bakip kiskanmamak kahrolmamak elde deil. Istenilirse ve emek verilirse yapilamayacak bir sey deil. Sadece Konya'da deil, Istanbul'da da tahrib edilmis,yerinde yeller esen onlarca eser,bina,han ,hamam var. Yeter ki para ve emek olsun. Yeri belli, sekli ve semali belli. Biraz kazilsa temelinede ulasilir. Bu ve bunun gibi yikilan tarihi eserlerimizi aslina uygun yeniden yapip gelecek nesillere birakmak ecdadimiza boynumuzun borcu. thumb|396px thumb|384px thumb|394px Konya’nın ortasında Alâeddin tepesi olarak adlandırılan höyüğün üstünde bulunuyordu. Yapı çeşitli yayınlara Amphilokios Kilisesi, Eflâtun Rasathânesi, Saat Kulesi gibi adlarla da geçmiştir. Herevide 1214 de ölür, Eflatunun kabri diyor Tesbit edilebildiği kadarıyla bu kiliseden ilk bahseden kişi Ebü’l-Hasan Ali b. Ebû Bekir el-Herevî’dir (ö. 611/1214-15). Herevî, çağının başlıca ziyaret yerleri hakkında bilgi verdiği Kitâbü’z-Ziyârât adlı eserinde buradan, “Konya şehrinde büyük caminin yanındaki kilisede hakîm Eflâtun’un mezarı vardır” diye bahsetmiştir. Herevî’nin burada gömülü olduğunu bildirdiği Eflâtun ise İlkçağ’ın tanınmış felsefecisi Platon ile aynı kişi gibi görünmektedir. İslâm coğrafyacılarından Yâkut el-Hamevî de kaynak göstermek suretiyle bu bilgiyi Mu'cemü’l-büldân’ında tekrarlamıştır. Böylece bu eski Bizans kilisesi hakkında, aynı zamanda Eflâtun’un da mezarı olduğu yolunda daha Selçuklular zamanında yaygın bir rivayetin bulunduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Vasilij 1465-1466’da Kudüs’e giden Rus hacısı Vasilij dönüşünde Konya’ya uğradığında gördüğü bu kilisenin Türkler tarafından Platon’a, hıristiyanlar tarafından Amphilotheos’a (doğrusu Amphilokios) izâfe edildiğini belirttikten sonra, “Mezarı, büyük kapı ile sunağa göre kuzeydeki kapı arasında bulunmakta ve bu mezardan günümüze kadar hâlâ kutsal yağ sızmaktadır” kaydını ilâve eder. Amphilokios (ö. 401’e doğru) tanınmış hıristiyan din adamlarındandır. Büyük ihtimalle kilisede mezarı olan kişi bu Amphilokios’tur. Eflatun'un kabri olduğu iddiası Türklerin yakıştırması diyen Faraziyeyi ilk ortaya atan Hasluck Türkler’in bu kiliseye Eflâtun adını nasıl yakıştırdığı hususunda F. W. Hasluck çeşitli faraziyeler ortaya atmıştır. Ona göre Eflâtun adı Amphilokios’un halk ağzında bozulmuş şeklidir. İkinci bir faraziye ise kilisenin aslında Ankaralı Aziz Platon’a ithaf edilmiş olması ihtimalidir. Fakat bu iki faraziyeyi de destekleyecek yeterli bilgi yoktur. Yalnız Orta Anadolu’da Türk devrinde halk arasında, yer altı sularını istediği gibi idare eden, gölleri kurutan veya yer altı sularını göl haline getirebilen yarı sihirbaz, yarı mühendis bir Eflâtun’un varlığına inanılır. Katip Çelebi Esasen Kâtib Çelebi de bu inanıştan bahseder: “Vilâyet ahalisi, Konya sahrası bir zamanda derya imiş, Eflâtun tedbir edip bir tarik ile mahveylemiş derler” (Cihannümâ, s. 616). Nitekim Konya ile Sille arasındaki Akmanastır’ın Selçuklu kaynaklarında bir adı Deyr-i Eflâtun’dur. Beyşehir dolaylarında Hitit çağından beri kutsal sayılan bir Eflâtun pınarı vardır. Konya’daki kiliseye Platon-Eflâtun rivayetinin yakıştırılması, herhalde Selçuklu döneminden daha eskiye Bizans çağına, hatta daha da önceye kadar iner. Selçuklu döneminde bu kilisenin, Selçuklu sarayındaki hıristiyan asıllı kadınların ibadetlerine tahsis edildiği yolundaki faraziyenin bir dayanağı yoktur. Buranın Eflâtun’un rasathânesi olduğuna dair söylenti de asılsızdır. Osmanlı'da Eflatun diyor Mehmed b. Ömer el-Âşıkı, 1005-1006 (1596-1597) yıllarında yazdığı eserinde Konya’dan bahsederken, “Buranın kalesinde Eflâtun’un kabri vardır” demektedir. Fakat Osmanlı idaresinin başlarında şehirdeki bu kilise Eflâtun Mescidi adıyla camiye çevrilmiştir. Tahrir defterlerinde Nitekim Tapu ve Kadastro Genel Müdürlüğü Arşivi’ndeki Karaman Eyaleti Defteri’nde 881 yılı Ramazanında (Aralık 1476) yazılan bir kayıtta, Mescidi’nin evkafı olarak iki dönüm arazi ile üç dönüm bağ görülmektedir. Böylece bu eski kilisenin Eflâtun Mescidi adıyla, iç kalede teşekkül eden mahallenin hizmetine tahsis edildiği anlaşılmaktadır. İbrahim Hakkı Konyalı’nın tesbitine göre, 992 (1584) tarihli Tahrir Defteri’nde burası “Vakf-ı Mescid-i Eflâtun der İçkale Ber-mûcib-i Defter-i Atîk” başlığı ile kaydedilmiştir. Başbakanlık Arşivi’ndeki Karaman Defteri’nde ise (nr. 387) mescidin evkafı olarak Kızılkurt çiftliği, dört dönüm bağ ve tarla ile Girvat köyündeki bir çiftlik gösterilmiştir. Yine İ. Hakkı Konyalı, Kızılkurt çiftliğiyle Kocaç köyünün gelirlerinin Eflâtun Mescidi mütevellileri Seyyid Mehmed ile Seyyid Mustafa’ya verilmesini bildiren Şevval 1201 (1787) tarihli bir hükmü özel elde gördüğünü belirtir. Konya Vakıflar Müdürlüğü’ndeki bir defterde ise 1229’da (1814) evkafın gelirinden bir kısmının Seyyid Abdurrahman’a tevcihi bildirilmektedir. Bütün bu kayıtlar, Eflâtun Mescidi’nin XIX. yüzyıl başlarına kadar mescid olarak kullanıldığını gösterir. W. Ramsay’in yazdığına göre XIX. yüzyıl içinde Konya Rumları bu mescidde namaz kılanların öleceğine dair bir söylenti çıkarmışlardı. Bu söylenti bir yana şehrin bu bölgesi zamanla iyice boşalmış, hatta yakındaki Alâeddin Camii’nin bile cemaati azalmış olduğundan Eflâtun Mescidi’nin artık terkedildiği düşünülebilir. Belki de bu sebeple 1872’de Konya Valisi Burdurlu Ahmed Tevfik Paşa, Eflâtun Mescidi’ni bir saat kulesi haline getirmek için kubbesinin üstüne dört köşe ahşap bir oda yaptırarak bunun da üstüne yine ahşaptan bir kule oturtmuştur. Dört cephesinde birer saat kadranı bulunan bu kule ile altındaki odanın dışarı ile bağlantısı, binanın damından yukarı çıkan ahşap bir merdivenle sağlanmıştı. Böylece yeni bir hüviyet kazanan Eflâtun Mescidi Saathâne olarak adlandırılmıştır. Binanın mihrap duvarının dış yüzüne Sultan Abdülaziz’in tuğrası, altına vilâyet mektupçusu Hâlet Bey tarafından yazılmış beş beyitlik bir tarih kitâbesi konulmuştu. Bunun son beytinde, “Bu bünyâdgehin tecdîdine Hâlet dedim târîh/Rasadgâh-ı Felâtun’ken yapıldı kulle-i sâat 1289 (1872)” mısraları bulunuyordu. Bu satırlardan, buranın evvelce Eflâtun Rasathânesi olarak adlandırıldığı mânasını çıkarmak mümkündür. Tepesine saat kulesi konulduktan sonra Eflâtun Mescidi’nin içi pencereleri örülerek ambar haline getirilmiştir. İ. Hakkı Konyalı çocukluğunda buranın gaz deposu olduğunu bildirir. Daha sonraları B. Pace cephane olduğu için binanın içine giremediğini yazar. I. Dünya Savaşı yıllarında Vali Muammer Bey zamanında yapının üstündeki ahşap oda ile saat kulesi sökülüp kaldırılmış, kubbenin üstü yeniden kiremitle kaplanmıştı. 1921’e doğru da yapı temellerine kadar yıktırılarak ortadan kaldırılmıştır. Ancak bu tarihî bina tamamen unutulmuşken yıllar sonra gazetelerde Platon’un mezarının bulunduğuna dair haberler çıkmış, bunlara cevaplar verilmiş, arkasından da her şey yeniden unutulmuştur. Eflâtun Mescidi, mevcut çok sayıdaki fotoğrafına göre Orta Bizans dönemine (842-1204) ait ve plan bakımından İç Anadolu’daki Bizans kiliselerinin benzeri bir yapı idi. Türkler Anadolu’ya XII. yüzyıldan itibaren hâkim olduklarına göre bu kilise IX-XI. yüzyıllar içinde yapılmış olmalıdır. Dış mimarisi Osmanlı döneminde çok değişmiş, masif bir kitlenin üzerinde iki sıra kör kemer ve pencerelerle hareketlendirilmiş çok yüksek kasnaklı bir kubbeden ibaret bir yapı görünümü almıştır. Binanın güney cephesine Türk devrinde yüksek bir sivri kemer içinde esas giriş açılmıştı. Mihrap da içeride bu duvarda bulunuyordu. BİBLİYOGRAFYA BA, Karaman Defteri, nr. 387; Herevî, Kitâbü’z-Ziyârât: Guide des lieux de pèlerinage (nşr. ve trc. J. Sourdel-Thomine), Damas 1957, s. 59, 132; Yâkut, MuǾcemü’l-büldân (nşr. G. Wüstenfeld), Leipzig 1869, IV, 204; Kâtib Çelebi, Cihannümâ, s. 616; Evliya Çelebi, Seyahatnâme, III, 21; Mme B. de Khitrowo, Itinéraires russes en orient, Genève 1889, s. 256; D. K. Holl, Amphilokios von Ikonium in seinem Verhältnis zur den Grossen Kappadoziern, Tübingen-Leipzig 1904; W. Ramsay, Pauline and other Studies in Early Christian History, London 1906, s. 170; a.mlf. – G. L. Bell, The Thousand and One Churches, London 1909, s. 403-404; F. W. Hasluck, Christianity and Islam Under the Sultans, London 1929, I, 17, 22; II, 363-369; a.mlf., “Plato in the Folklore of the Konia Plain”, Annual of British School at Athens, XVIII, London 1911-12, s. 265-269; F. Nâfiz Uzluk, Fâtih Devrinde Karaman Eyâleti Vakıfları Fihristi: Tapu ve Kadastro Umum Müdürlüğü Arşivindeki Deftere Göre, Ankara 1958, s. 28, nr. 11; Mehmed Önder, Mevlâna Şehri Konya, Konya 1962, s. 456; Konyalı, Konya Tarihi, s. 351-353; a.mlf., Tarih Hazinesi, sy. 7, İstanbul 1951; SF, XXIV/693 (1318), s. 69; Şehbâl, IV/90, İstanbul 1329, s. 348; Abdülkadir Hamdizâde Erdoğan, “Saat Kulesi”, Ocak, sy. 14, Konya 1334, s. 115-116; B. Pace, “Ricerche archeologiche nella regione di Conia-AdaliaScalanova 1914 e 1919”, Annuario della R. Scuola Arch. di Atene e delle missioni Italiane in Oriente, III ve VI-VIII, Bergamo 1926, s. 353-354; Mesut Koman, “Konya Şehrinde Selçûkîlerden Evvelki Devirler”, Konya Halkevi Dergisi, sy. 5 (1937), s. 312; Ekrem Kâmil, “Hicrî Onuncu-Milâdî Onaltıncı Asırda Yurdumuzu Dolaşan Arap Seyyahlardan Gazzî-Mekkî Seyahatnâmesi ve Menâzırü’l-avâlim”, İÜ Tarih Semineri Dergisi, I/2, İstanbul 1937, s. 29; Adnan Adıvar, “İlme Hürmet de Hamiyettir”, Cumhuriyet, İstanbul 3 Mart 1951; Semavi Eyice, “Konya’nın Alâeddin Tepesinde Selçuklu Öncesine Âit Bir Eser: Eflâtun Mescidi”, STY, IV (1970-71), s. 269-302.